It is known that therapeutic innoculation is in direct relation to the age of the vaccinated subject. The greater the age of the subject the greater the quantity of innoculated vaccine. Generally, this leads to a number of injections in different portions of the skin of the points or teeth of the vaccination member. The effect is objectionable, if not, harmful to the vaccinated subject who can retain scars for a relatively long time. The process is difficult for the operator and leads to a loss of time.